


Code:Shot #1 - A Modern Love Story

by the_mythologist



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Link in body of work, Love, NOW MOVED OVER TO CODE:BEGINNING, S/M, Violence with sexual bent, chapter 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mythologist/pseuds/the_mythologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW MOVED OVER TO CODE:BEGINNINGS - Chapter 19</p><p>link in body of work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code:Shot #1 - A Modern Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code:Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100690) by [the_mythologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mythologist/pseuds/the_mythologist). 



NOW MOVED OVER TO CODE:BEGINNINGS PROPERLY. PLEASE GO TO CH 19 or  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100690/chapters/10579017  
in order to read

Thank you for your understanding!

Myth


End file.
